1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to straps for holding a musical instrument and, more particularly, to a strap that is secured to an instrument that includes a sound hole, such as a guitar or ukulele.
The sound hole is an opening provided on a front surface of a stringed instrument that helps project the sound created by vibrations of the strings while the instrument is being played.
Straps for ukuleles, in particular, are not generally available. Ukuleles originated in Hawaii and are most commonly associated with Hawaiian culture. The distinctive sound created by the ukulele often accompanies images of sandy beaches and women in grass skirts dancing the hula. Although popular in Hawaii, people enjoy playing the ukulele all over the world.
Ukuleles are small string instruments similar to a guitar. However, unlike a guitar which includes six strings, ukuleles only have four. The strings are typically made from nylon which helps attribute to the unique sound produced when strumming the ukulele's nylon strings.
Ukuleles are available in four sizes, each one producing its own sound and tone. The standard ukulele is called a “Soprano” and is about 21-inches in total length from a bottom of the ukulele body to the top of the headstock portion. The largest ukulele is called a “Baritone” and is 30-inches in total length. Intermediate sizes are the “Concert” at 23-inches and the “Tenor” at 26-inches. Compared to a standard acoustic guitar, the ukulele is much smaller.
The small size allows ukuleles to be easily played and transported. Beach goers and campers can take along a ukulele to enjoy playing next to the water or campfire. The atmosphere can be easily transformed into a tropical mood by simply strumming a few chords.
While playing the ukulele, a person holds the ukulele against their body, typically in front of their chest. An arm is folded across the body of the ukulele while the ukulele is played. The playing arm helps hold the ukulele in in position. The other hand holds the ukulele at various positions along a fret board.
Ukuleles are not typically designed with strap buttons that are used to attach a strap, as found on a guitar. A strap helps hold the weight of the instrument while it is being played and also provides a hands-free holding of the instrument when not in use. Guitar strap buttons are steel flanged posts that are generally installed (i.e., screwed) onto the guitar during manufacture. The strap button is located on a bottom of the guitar body and at top of the neck of the guitar.
If desired, the ukulele can be modified to include the strap buttons. However, as the strap buttons must be screwed into the body of the ukulele, damage to the body or scratches to the finish of the ukulele may occur.
Prior art ukulele straps include a neck strap that is fashioned like a necklace and worn around a neck of the person playing the ukulele. The neck strap includes a large looped strap that is placed around the neck. The neck strap includes a clip at a lower end of the loop that is affixed onto a sound hole of the ukulele. The clip loosely hooks onto the sound hole and is in direct contact with the wood (or plastic) comprising the body of the ukulele. Movement of the clip may cause damage to the finish of the ukulele. A scratched ukulele is less aesthetically pleasing to look at and may diminish the value of the instrument.
Furthermore, the neck strap only holds the ukulele in one location (i.e., at the sound hole) thereby exerting stress on the neck as the weight of the ukulele is not evenly distributed along the strap. The clip is prone to slippage, as well. This can allow the ukulele to fall causing considerable damage.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a musical instrument strap that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Musical instrument straps and ukulele straps are, in general, known.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.